The instant invention relates to a tamper-proof, bag-shaped container for drinking liquid in which the container is formed by heat-sealing the edges of synthetic resin film sheets or paper sheet laminated with synthetic resin film. More particularly, the instant invention relates to a tamper-proof, bag-shaped drinking container with a straw heat-sealed between two edges at one end thereof for sucking out a liquid contained within the container.
Bag-shaped containers formed by heat-sealing the edges of synthetic resin film sheets or by heat-sealing the edges of paper sheets laminated with synthetic resin film have been frequently used as drinking containers. It was necessary in such containers to first cut off a corner of the container to form an opening and then insert a straw for sucking out the liquid contained therein.
It is important with regard to public sanitation and safety for such containers to provide a means for indicating whether the original manufacturer's seal has previously been opened or tampered with.
Heretofore, there have been containers with a cap seal coated with plastic film to form an original manufacturer's seal. This type of cap seal has experienced problems since the use of plastic film to hermetically seal the cover to the container makes the cap hard to remove. Additionally, containers with a cap seal coated with plastic film require two steps to open the container's first, the plastic film must be removed and second, the cover must be opened.
There have also been milk containers and the like formed of paper or plastic in which the opening is hermetically sealed with a piece of paper to form an original manufacturer's seal. However, the seals of these containers are hard to remove, and upon removal leave a residue in the form of paste or the like on the opening from which the seal was removed.